Destiny's Invite Naruto Style
by Fake Doc
Summary: Hinata is a 3rd grade teacher and Hinata's student invites her to his 9th birthday party. What happens when this boy's father is Naruto and he is singe! AH OOC HxN Based on a TRUE story. Me likey Jazzy's story HIATUS. will be re-wrtten.
1. intro

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything Naruto related or this story it is Me likey Jazzy's story

Hinata's Point of View

"It's a boy." I told my husband, Naruto. When I looked up into his eyes, I saw love captivated in them.

"Let's name him Jack Daniel." Naruto joked.

"No, we are not naming our child after whisky." I smiled tiredly at him; giving birth is very exhausting.

Naruto chuckled. "How about we name him after your parents?" He suggested after kissing my forehead.

"Hmm… that is a good idea," I looked at the baby boy in my arms. "Hello there Hiashi Hyuga Uzumaki." Without looking away from our baby I told Naruto people can come in to see our baby now.

The first person to walk in was my step-son Naru. While he walked in my direction, I remembered just how lucky I am to have been teacher when he was in the third grade four years ago. I have this terrific amazing life now all because a student invited me to his birthday party.

**A/N:** This is just an introduction. This story is based on a true story if you like it read hers as well


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything Naruto related or this story it is Me likey Jazzy's story

_**...FOUR YEARS EARLIER...**_

"Naruto Uzumaki Jr. is one hot daddy." Sakura stated while we walked out of the Elementary School that we both worked at. "I taught his son last year. I don't know if he is married or not."

"Sakura you're married!" I stared at her accusingly.

"Girl if I wasn't married to Lee I would've gone for him." Sakura swooned.

"Too bad you're married."

"Hey, don't get me wrong; I love Lee to death, but there is nothing wrong with looking." Sakura giggled.

"As much fun I am having with this conversation I have some tests to grade. I'll see you tomorrow."

We waved goodbye and I drove home.

I am Hinata Hyuuga and I am a third grade teacher at Konoha Elementary. I am a thirty-five years old single woman. That's right, I'm single. I have only fallen in love once, but that was in college; his name is Sasuke. He turned out to be someone different than who I thought he was.

----Next Day-----

Finally it is the end of the day and the students are packing up so because the bell is going to ring soon to announce the end of school. After one student finished putting things away, he came up to me.

"Ms. Hyuuga, would you please come to my birthday party? I have an invitation for you." Naru pled while handing me an invitation. Ah, who could resist those puppy eyes?

"Okay Naru, but let me speak to your father first." I told Naru while I took the invitation.

The bell had just rung so I got the children into a straight line and we headed to the basketball courts to wait for the children's parents.

The bell had just notified us that school is over.

I got the children into a straight line and we headed to the basketball courts to wait for the children's parents.

I saw Sakura bring her class of second graders.

Then Ino and her class of fifth graders walk towards the basketball courts to join everyone in the wait of parents.

While we were waiting for the students to be picked up I saw Naru's father. He was talking to his son. Soon enough Naru had brought his father towards me.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki and Naru." I smiled.

Sakura is right about his looks. His Blue eyes probably dazzle anyone who makes eye contact with him.

"Hello Ms. Hyuuga and please call me Naruto." He stated as stretched out his hand for me to shake.

"And you can call me Hinata." Once my hand had made contact with his, a little shock had passed through us.

As soon as the shock hit us, we separated our hands and left us in an awkward silence. I blushed.

"My son said he invited you to his party." Naruto said.

"Yes, do you think I could I stop by for thirty minutes?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to go." I said.

Naru chose that time to be with us. "Can you come?" Naru asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I could go."

"Cool. Come on dad, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon are waiting for us near the tree." I glanced near the tree and saw three little kids standing there. "Bye Ms. Hyuuga!" Naru shouted while he ran towards the tree.

"Bye." Naruto said.

"Bye."


End file.
